


The Justification of Malice

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Bullying, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Good Parent Peter, Good Parent Stiles Stilinski, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how to tag this parenting happening here!!!, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's not good parenting exactly but this is a murder AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, POV Peter Hale, POV Stiles, POV Third Person Omniscient, Parenthood, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Psychopaths In Love, So like whatevs?, Steter Being Parents, Stiles is a Báthory, That is to say cruel and mean and parroting their parents' opinions, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd thought it was over with a sharp smile and a saccharine implication but then there were tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Justification of Malice

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kamelot's [Elizabeth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2ostjZzPN8).
> 
> So, I started thinking about Steter as parents in this 'verse and then remembered [this post](http://steterkink.tumblr.com/post/115634017294/iamnotamuffin-important-otp-question-which-one) and Taylor's awesome tags and then this happened. Not quite as cracky as I was expecting this to be based on the inspiration. Sorry?
> 
> Also, I'm one of those lucky people who never got bullied all that much and even then it was more bullied-by/because-of-association than anything else. So, I don't have the best amount of experience for writing something like this. Sorry if I misrepresent something in this. Please, tell me, if I do.

"I mean, it's just so pretentious, isn't it? Naming your child something that no-one can pronounce." Stiles went predator still when he heard the nasally voice. Peter, who was on the other side of the gym, noticed the moment his mate's heartbeat went from calm-bored to hunting-steady.

When their eyes met Stiles shook his head just a little, Anasztázia shouldn't hear this.

"Excuse me," and he made his voice saccharine sweet, "I don't think we've been properly introduced." He held out his hand towards the woman (blonde hair, dull brown eyes, slightly widened, _preypreyprey_ ).

He waited patiently as the woman considered her options before she tentatively took his hand. "Ellen Lake. Nice to meet you."

His smile went sharp. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ellen. Szilveszter Hale."

He could see the woman's eyes widening even more (hale still meant something in this town) and how she tried mouthing his name discreetly.

"I couldn't help overhearing you saying something about my little girl, I believe."

"I-It wasn't... I didn't really mean... It's just, don't you think she might get bullied for it? Her name, I mean."

"I'm certain the parents of this town can raise their children to be open-minded and friendly enough to not do something as rude as bully others, don't you think?" There was definitely too much teeth in his smile to be considered polite.

Ellen blushed at that and her stammering got even worse.

He waited for a moment if the woman could pull herself together before walking away.

Peter was looking at him like he wanted to devour him right then and there, and Stiles returned his mate's predatory smile with a cool one of his own. Behind him he could hear Ellen's friends asking if she was alright and Ellen's low "god, that was scary".

***

One day, completely out of the blue, Anasztázia comes home crying.

They get the full story of ostracization and more or less subtle insults ( _you're a freak!_ and _it's not **normal** to have two dads!_ and _Mom says the police should take you away from them!_ ) out between sobs and "why'd they say that?" and "I don't wanna ever leave you!".

Stiles looks at Peter with eyes of steel and burning rage and Peter looks back with that special brand of someone's-getting-traumatized-to-hospitalization in his eyes (a step below I'm-ripping-their-guts-out-and-making-them-into-garters and a step above I'm-leaving-a-skinned-rabbit-or-two-on-their-lawn).

Stiles huffs a soft laugh between comforting their daughter and takes her out for pancakes and a session of "Let's bother Grandpa". Both activities that always get her in a better mood.

Peter waits until his mate and cub are out of hearing range.

Then he pulls out the files they'd made of Ana's classmates and their families _just-in-case_ and starts figuring out the best ways to get their point across without spilling blood. (though he tucks the more red-soaked plans to a back corner of his mind in case some don't learn. he's sure stiles would approve.)

***

The Morrisons wake up to find someone has posted their oldest son's _supposed to be **sealed** _ juvie record of vandalism and animal cruelty on the local paper's website as well as printed out a few copies and set them to be viewed by the public at City Hall. (they never mention to anyone the envelope they get with a statement of how their daughter has been seen pushing other kids around and the sentence _don't you think it's just bad parenting when your kids can't handle social pressure without violence?_ )

Several families all over Beacon Hills get similar surprises and envelopes with their morning coffee.

The Lakes though... They don't get any of their dirty laundry spread for all the world to see. They only get the letter.

_Mrs. Lake, you should know better than to encourage this sort of behaviour in your children. Young ones are so very good at listening, aren't they?_

_Mr. Lake, rein in your daughter or your activities will be reported to the appropriate authorities, varied and numerous as they are._

The letter is written in blood.

Most likely from the rabbit laying skinned on their kitchen counter.

_(they hope it's from the rabbit)_

***

Officially, the Sheriff's Department never solve any of these cases.

Unofficially, every deputy knows damn well that the Sheriff knows who's behind the sudden wave of threats and more or less embarrassing secrets out for the whole town to see and judge them on.

Officially, the Sheriff closes the numerous cases as unsolved instances of criminal threats after a week of no progress.

Unofficially, he has a talk with his son and son-in-law after which he takes his granddaughter out for ice cream and burgers.

***

_(it escapes no-one's notice that there's an anti-bullying talk at every school in Beacon Hills within two weeks of the wave of threats. that there's a special seminar for parents about kids spreading and hurting other kids with the things they hear at home... well, it's not like anyone admits anything.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> Szilveszter, Hungarian, meaning "from the forest" (someone forgot to put this in Lawless where it showed up (publicly) for the first time. guess which one's actually older.)
> 
> The line "god, that was scary" is in my head a completely cliché anime moment, as in someone going "kowai" and when I say someone I mean Kira in [Live Bankai Show Code 001](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtGFLYqXlJI&index=5&list=PL7EB0B2B9FA2C6C0A) (around the seven minute mark) WHICH ISN'T EVEN AN ANIME!!!!
> 
> Why a rabbit on the lawn? Well, it was a deer at first but that seemed a bit... over-exaggerated.
> 
> So, the Lakes... *shifty eyes* ahahaa *runs into the sunset leaving a sign hanging mid-air: "THE AUTHOR HAS NO CONTROL ANYMORE. Please, forgive her."*
> 
> p.s. I now know far too much about California misdemeanours for someone living on the other side of the globe (and yes, I did actually read California Penal Code as research. that's another check in the "just an author. not a criminal." box)


End file.
